


Pie and a Promise

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones x Reader - Freeform, Bones x you, F/M, Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, Leonard McCoy x you, leonard mccoy/reader - Freeform, leonard mccoy/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: You find something that gets the attention of your hot doctor neighbor from across the street.
Relationships: Leonard McCoy x Reader
Kudos: 31





	Pie and a Promise

Southern humidity is stifling in the middle of July. The sun beats down as you fill up the bucket with water and soap on your driveway. Water splashes up your arms and on your legs, the cool feeling more than welcome. Your car has needed to be washed for ages, but you can rarely get away from work long enough to provide the necessary cleanse.

By the time you have sprayed down the car and done the first rinse, your shirt is nearly soaked, and dark spots cover your shorts. What felt good a minute ago is now itchy and sweaty.

As you run to grab the hose again, this time determined to keep the nozzle pointed away from you, you watch your neighbor pull his car into the driveway. He has lived across the street for years, yet you have never spoken a word.

He steps out of the car in dark blue scrubs and walks quickly up his driveway and through the door. Just because you haven’t spoken to him doesn’t mean you haven’t seen him, and boy is there a lot to see. He is tall, broad, and ruggedly handsome. You have noticed his scrubs and odd hours before, inferring that he is a doctor. You also saw him once at the hospital while visiting your friend who had broken her arm attempting to skateboard as a 27 year old. Laughing a little, you turn back to the task at hand, picking up the hose and pointing it at your car.

***

Leonard steps through his door, thinking about his recluse of a neighbor who decided to make an appearance today. After closing the door behind him, he peeks out his window, drawing back the curtains to take one more look at you. He watches you drop the hose and spray water all over your front. He can’t help but laugh before moving to his kitchen, shaking his head at the parade of thoughts that all seem to march around you.

***

Coiling the hose into the yard, you hum to yourself, pleased that you got something done today. You glance out the window, secretly hoping that your neighbor will come out of his house and knock on your door. You know that it is ridiculous to think something like that, but you can’t help but daydream a little, conjuring the scenario in your head.

The clock reads eleven, and you figure you have the whole day ahead of you to do something fun. Settling on baking a pie, you quickly get to work. You put on your music and dance around the kitchen.

After hours of labor, you pull a beautiful golden pie out of the oven. You let it cool and stare at your creation from the table. Your thoughts wander back to your neighbor. You wonder what he is doing. Is he watching TV? Or in the shower? The thought makes your skin flush and ears burn. Glancing back at the pie, you shake your head at your own pervertedness.

A thought occurs to you, and before you can brush it away, you are up and cutting a quarter out of the pastry. Placing the oozing slice on a glass plate, you cover it with plastic, write a note, and walk out the door. Run really.

You dash across the street, hands gripping the plate of hot pie. The sun-heated pavement spurs you on until you are laying the dish on the welcome mat on your neighbor’s porch.

Turning away, you sprint back across the hot street, heart pounding, feeling like a teenager who just teepeed the house at the end of the block. You don’t look back, not until you are in the safety of your own home. Peeking through the blinds, you watch him open the door, bend over, and pick up the plate of pie. You can see him smiling. He scans the street, looking for the culprit of the deserted dish, but quickly abandons the search. He disappears back through the doorway, leaving curiosity eating away at you.

***

Leonard is stationed on the couch by the window, feet up, reclined, watching television. He hears the doorbell ring, so he glances out the window to see who decided to drop by unannounced at 2 o’clock on a Saturday afternoon.

What he sees is you darting across the street, hair flying behind you. Curiosity pulls him out of his spot on the worn couch, carrying his tired feet to the door.

On his doormat sits a plate of cherry pie with a folded note on top. Leonard can hardly keep the smile from breaking across his face. Knowing that you are watching, he scoops up the dish, looks up and down the street, hoping to lead you to believe that this really was a surprise. He turns back into the house, and immediately opens the piece of lined paper to read:

‘ _I hope this helps after a long shift at the hospital. Please return the plate when you are done._  
 _~Your Neighbor from Across the Street_ ’

The words are written in loopy cursive with a smiley face at the bottom of the page. Eagerly, Leonard unwraps the dessert and takes a bite, thinking about his cute, pie-baking neighbor.

***

Three hard raps on wood come an hour later. You dash to the door, hoping that it is your neighbor returning your plate.

Yanking it open, you are met with a smiling doctor and a freshly washed dish.

“Hi,” he greets, proffering the plate to you.

“Ah, hi. Did you, uh, did you like the pie?” you stutter out, completely forgetting everything you had planned to say to him when he came knocking.

“Yeah, it was delicious. Thank you,” he says. “I’m Leonard.” He reaches his hand out to shake. You fumble with the glass before placing your hand in his.

“Y/N,” you breathe. He nods, smiling a little wider. “Would you like to come in?”

“‘D love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read :) <3


End file.
